


Angelic Daydream

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Reviled Hearts [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daydreaming, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Vernon spots a pretty girl at the mall.





	

~ Angelic Daydream ~

Vernon Dursley was at the mall with his wife and their grandchildren. Dudley's children (who were now teenagers) had insisted on going into the store by themselves to buy their hippity-hop CDs or whatever it was that passed for music these days... So, like the nice, patient grandfather that he pretended so hard to be, Vernon was waiting outside the store while his grandchildren spent ungodly amounts of _his_ money on junk they didn't need.

And it was as he was standing around impatiently waiting, that he happened to catch a glimpse of the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. A teenage girl with a long sheet of silvery-blonde hair passed so close to him that he could smell her perfume. His eyes followed her, his gaze transfixed by the subtle sway of her hips as she walked.

His fantasy of the things he'd like to do to that girl was interrupted as the claws of his nagging harpy wife latched onto his arm and she hissed at him, "What are you looking at?"

He didn't answer verbally but gave a sort of jerky half nod in the direction of his angelic daydream.

Petunia, assuming his stare had been one of shocked disapproval for the boy walking beside the girl, commented, "Ew, blue hair. What a freak."

~ end ~


End file.
